The Kings Clone
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: I'm Judai your average kings servant. Why I look like him? You'll have to figure that out on your own. Why I ran away? Freedom and a love I have yet to find. I hope you don't mind me hiding here, I don't wanna be taken back Spiritshipping slight Selfshipping
1. Escape

'_Pace… pace… pace… pace…. Right….left…right…left'_

"Judai stop it" a very angry brunette whipped around from his pacing to see a smaller identical looking boy straight in the eye

"If you'd stop reading my mind you wouldn't have to hear it." The smaller brunette hissed. The first one sighed

"Why do you keep running away Judai…" sorrow was heavy in his voice

"I wouldn't have to run away if you'd let me out some time _master_"

"We both know if I let you leave the castle you'd never come back" he sat down "you know I love you" he cupped the smaller boys face in his hand "but I'll have to keep punishing you every time you leave"

"So what is it this time" the boy took the chance to change the subject onto his punishment "no food or water? Another torture weapon? More burn? More scars?" the boy mentally shivered "another day with that pervert Jehu? What will it be my _king_" the king, haou's, eyes only filled with more sorrow.

"Judai…" he hugged his smaller version "please don't be like that… it hurts me

"Good" the boy, Judai, hissed. The king frowned.

"10 days. Dungeon. No food of water" he called to a guard standing at the door

"Yes your majesty" he said gently taking Judai's arm and leading him to the dungeon. Once out of sight of anyone but the guard the brunette spoke up

"Why does everyone else here listen to his every command?"

"Because, he is our king."

"Is that all you got" Judai muttered

"well… to be honest… most of us see you as an example… you never listen to him… you're his favorite servant because you're the clone the dark magician girl gave to him… why do you always run away?" Judai scowled

"This again? I run away because I, unlike you, am not his dog"

"So… basically you run away to piss him off"

"More like I'm rebelling against him, but yeah that's the idea…." He looked out of one of the large windows they passed on their way

"And I want to see it"

"See what?"

"The world" he sighed dreamily "the one I love"

"You found someone other than the king!" Judai shook his head sighing

"I haven't found him yet… but I will… I know I will" the guard went into a panic attack

"Judai you must never love anyone but the king. If you value someone's life you'll stay away from them… if the king thinks you love someone other than him…" he made a motion with his index finger over his neck "he'll take off their head" Judai stared up at him unfazed.

"I know" he calmly walked into the cell and sat on the bench. The guard looked at him sadly

"All you have to do is stay put. Pretend you like your life here. You don't have to keep putting yourself through this pain!" bangs covered Judai's eyes

"Yes I do."

~the third day~

"Haou-sama… he's escaped again"

"WHAT!" the voice rung throughout the castle

"But Haou-sama. He's weak. He won't be able to travel any farther than a mile"

"Then go get him!"

"Yes sir" both guards yelled in unison before running out of the room.

~elsewhere in a village with no name~

"Do ya think he's dead?" a little girl asked looking fearfully at her brother

"No stupid! Look he's breathing!" her brother pointed to the body lying on the ground in front of him

"What are you doing?" the siblings turned around in a hurry

"There's a boy here Johan-sama!" the children reported.

"Let me see" he said sternly. The children hurried out of his way to reveal a teenage boy laying on his front. His two toned brown hair was spiked in the back and his ripped up clothes gave him the impression of a prisoner or a beggar.

"Thanks Kyoko thanks haku" he gestured for them to continue playing while he took care of the boy. They nodded and ran off.

**Judai's POV**

Warmth, wonderful undying warmth… when was the last time I felt like this?

Oh. That's right.

Never.

Gentle rocking and the sound of footsteps on a forest floor came to my attention. The footsteps were in step with the motion and never seemed to get closer or farther to me…. Was I being carried? What if this was a solder? Or Haou himself? What if it's some criminal rapist? I really didn't want to know at this point, so I chose to keep my eyes closed. The soft foresty sound under the person's feet turned into a more stony sound. Like a road. Voices flew through the air talking and laughing. I heard the rattle of coins and smelled some kind of food.

"Johan what ya got there?" some merchant yelled from our right.

"Some boy kyo and haku found out in the field" the voice rung from above me. Yep. Definitely being carried. Through all of this "Johan" as the merchant called him, never stopped walking.

"Coming to get your usual later?" the merchant called his voice fading a little

"You know it!"

"K then see ya later!" the merchant yelled

"Bye!" there was maybe 10 more minutes of random people saying hi to this Johan guy before we entered some sort of structure. since I was still pretending to be passed out I couldn't exactly tell ya what it looked like… the warmth left my side as I was lowered on to something soft, like a bed.

"Johan-kun?" a female voice asked from the other side of the room "what's wrong?"

'_Probably a girlfriend'_ I ignored the small hint of jealousy that entered my heart

"With me? Nothing. With this unconscious boy? Well that's yet to be determined." Footsteps rushed over to the side of the bed. A cold hand ran over my fore head

"No fever." She continued with these kinds of procedures leading me to believe she was a doctor. "No head trauma, no broken bones, no abnormal heart beat the only problems seem to be exhaustion and starvation." Johan let out a sigh of relief

"Oh and he's been awake this whole time"

"What?" he screeched. I sat up startling the poor boy even further

"Smart girl" I laughed smiling like an idiot. "How could you tell?"

"Your breathing was to fast" she said simply. Turning around.

"What's your name?" she asked again I laughed a little not because of the question but because of Johan freaking out in the background

"Call me ju-aden. Jaden."

'_I've gotta be more careful.' _I thought holding my _breath 'everyone will know who Judai is. And send us right back to the castle'_ the girl smiled

"I'm asuka. Nice to meet you" she beamed pointing a thumb over her shoulder

"That's Johan" he stopped running around and smiled when his name came up

"Hi~" he sang before walking over to us. I rubbed the back of my head nervously

"Err, sorry but could you tell me where I am?" she laughed

"A town about 8 miles from Shambala **(1) **I would give you a name if we had one" I smiled

"Thanks! Oh, and who brought me here?" she smirked slyly

"I think you already know that Jaden-kun" I smirked right back

"Yeah but I wanted to hear you say it"

"Johan," she over to him "please go get food for our guest" Johan nodded and exited the small hut we were in

"After you eat a little I suggest you get some sleep ok _Judai_-kun?"

~Authors notes~

DUN DUN DUN! Oh boy asuka knows what to do what to do. If ya like it review! And I'll update! I've started on the real chapter 7 of just great and chapter 2 of meet your new brother. I'm just giving myself WAY too many projects to work on at once, oh well ^^

I had to steal that from FMA


	2. pretend human

I flinched at the mention of my real name

"h-how did you-"

"You look like him, he is known for running away, and the king has sent out a message to find him. It's kinda obvious" she replied putting her weight on one leg. "Wasn't too hard to piece together" I smiled a goofy grin

"You're… gonna turn me in aren't you." She laughed

"The villagers here hate the king. Why would we give him back his prized possession?"

"I'm not a possession" I mumbled angrily looking away. She laughed again

"All servants are possessions to him. You're no different in his eyes" I scoffed

"Like I care how I look in his eyes. I just don't want others seeing me as a lap dog"

"Actually most see you as quite the opposite. Most ether love you or hate you, it really depends on their opinions on the king. Those who hate you think you need to be a better trained lap dog and those who love you see you as a hero!"

"So the people here…?"

"Love you" she said smiling I smiled back.

"So… did Johan know who I was?" as if on queue a semi-muscular blunette walked through the door of the hut carrying a loaf of bread some apples and a bucket of water.

"Hey guys!" he greeted tossing me an apple. I caught it and happily took a bite. Food always tasted better after a week of starvation.

"Feeling any better Jaden-kun?"

"yeah." I smiled widely. Maybe because I finally got food or because with this guy around I felt like I couldn't frown. Asuka smirked and winked at me. I blinked confused out of my mind what she was trying to get through to me, she sighed and went back to messing with her medicines.

"So Jaden-kun how did you get this far from the kings

Asuka turned, smiling at us "actually Johan his name is Jud-" I leaped off the bed clamping my hands over her mouth.

"Johan I'm feeling a lot better! How about you show me around the village!" I said quickly smiling awkwardly at the blunette. He blinked, looking confused for a moment before smiling.

"Of course! Oh and asuka Kyo and Haku are still playing, would you like me to get them for dinner?" she shook her head in a disapproving manner

"Johan when will you learn their not our kids"

Ouch! Oh the pain! My hopes! All shattered with one sentence! This was a depressing discovery for me because it told me some important news

They _were_ going out

I mean. If she had said _my_ kids I would have been more relaxed about it… but… this meant that my savior was taken… oh well… looks like my unknown love is somewhere else…

"Oh asuka you know those old drunks they call grandparents aren't gonna feed them!"

"Fine call them in." she muttered in guilt and defeat. Johan smiled victoriously

"Ok! I'll show you around town when those two are in here k jay?"

"A-alright…" he walked over to the door. He opened it and looked back to me

"You coming?"

"Nah, I'll see ya when you get back k?"

"K," he shrugged before leaving

"What was that about? Don't you want him to know who you are?"

"Not yet ok" I held my hand together in front of my face in a begging fashion "please don't tell him who I am!" she raised an eyebrow

"Why don't you want him to know?"

"I just don't want him to see me as what I am just yet ok? We both know I'm nowhere near human and I wanted to be treated like one a bit longer" I whispered. She smiled a bit and hugged me

"Of course ju-chan" I blushed and pulled away from her

"Don't call me that! Wasn't I a hero a moment ago?"

"Yes but you want to be treated as _Jaden_ not Judai _so_ I'm treating you how I would treat Jaden."

"Asuka-san! Asuka-san!" childish voices called from outside. She smiled

"Come in Kyoko, come in Haku!" she called back, a small black haired girl ran into the hut with a blond haired boy.

"What's for dinner asuka-san?" the boy asked politely.

"Let's see what we can make" Asuka took little Kyokos' hand and led the two into a different room in the small hut.

"Cute aren't they?" I turned my attention back to the door to see a blue haired boy leaning against the frame. Before I could answer he stood straight taking his weight off the door "ready?" he held a hand out as a gesture for me to take it, I walked over from my spot on the other side of the room and happily accepted the gesture. He led me out into the colorful light of a setting sun. I smiled softly as a small breeze ran through my hair. Johan continued his path, dragging me along with a hell bend expression on his face. It seemed unusual for the normally funny, laid back teen. Thought… that isn't saying much considering I had only known him for like, a half an hour. We kept walking until we reached a small hill just outside of town, a single tree stood strong on the grassy hill, which was painted a pale orange color due to the setting sun. Once there he let go of my hand and plopped down on the ground. He patted the ground next to him signaling for me to sit down I did so without complaint and stared into the sky. It was full of clouds shaped as kami-knows-what. The white puffs were sprayed with color due to the sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Johan wouldn't look at me; he just stared softly at the sky, a calm expression gracing his features. I nodded idly lying back in the grass. I had to admit this seemed to be the perfect place to sleep. The wind ran through my hair again causing me to smile as I slipped into a sweet sweet unconscious state

~authors notes~

Even if its midnight I got the new chapter up today! I'm so very proud of myself right now!

Judai: considering you re-wrote this like three times today yeah id say it's something to be proud of!

Johan: hell yeah!

Asuka: am I really dating him?

Everyone: no!

Chara: I have to say right now no. it's a figment of judais jealous imagination he's skipping to the worse possibility

Asuka: good.

Johan: that. Was. Mean.

Judai: I still love you!

Johan: *glomps* I love you to ju- I mean jay-Chan!

Judai: this is backstage you can call me ju-chan

Johan: ok!

Chara: time for charas review corner!

Dgm-mega fan: thanks!

**Horselvr4evr123: yay! Asuka knowing is a good thing! And yes FMA is total kick assness wouldn't you agree?  
**Goddessofphantoms: I must say goddess-san if you hadn't sent me that message I probably wouldn't have updated so quickly! Though I think most people like my story "just great" more than this one it won't stop me from updating for you and my other amazing reviewers! Thanks for your review and here's your update!

**Luving randomness: thanks! And of course I explained in in the chapter ^^**

Heartofhate1014: here's your update!

**Avatarjasmin: I explained it in the chapter! Hers your update!**

4evadaydreamer: no offense taken. And really? Most yaoi fans hate asuka, (getting in the way of spiritshipping, rivalshipping etc.)

Judai: I am NOT a damsel in distress! I can take care of myself just fine *Crosses arms*

Johan: really now? Would you have lived if I hadn't helped you?

Judai: well… no…. but that doesn't count! I hadn't eaten in days!


	3. He's comming

**Judais POV**

It's been a few days since I arrived here, Johan has shown me around. I've met all the merchants and children in this small town he calls home. Everyone that has seen me has recognized me as Judai. When they try to point it out I smile and correct them saying my name is Jaden none of them believe me but Johan is the only one I care about hiding it from.

He still hasn't found out my secret

Either that or he knows it and is pretending not to… part of me says he's just blunt as hell but I know I should be careful. I know he's not as stupid as he lets on, so how doesn't he understand? I've heard from a few people that he doesn't hate the king, that gives me another great reason to hide behind the name Jaden. Every time I ask why the villager I ask looks at me sadly and says

'His dear older brother was sent to the court of Haou a while back… we keep telling him that his brother is dead but he won't believe us. He always says "Haou-sama would never hurt my brother! If he was dead I would know"' then they go back to whatever they were doing while I wait for Johan to come back. Another thing I've noticed is the lack of children here. I've only seen two the entire time, and their the two that had originally found me. Kyoko and Haku. This place was full of teenagers like Johan, asuka, and I, but there were only about 20 adults in the whole place! Apparently Haou had called a mass army change by having one member of each family that was over 25 join. Unlike most armies it didn't matter if the person was male or female Haou just wanted a stronger army. I couldn't help but feel pity to these humans for all the horrible things that Haou had done. I had been mulling this over about a million times in my head as I walked through town. I always seemed to walk back to that spot Johan had shown me… it was truly beautiful… I climbed up in the tree till I was high in it and nearly invisible due to the leaves. I closed my eyes and drifted into a shallow sleep.

"Come on asuka! I have a letter to show you!" the musical sound of Johans voice woke me up. Ok so I was sorta kinda easdropping on their conversation… so what! I was here first so I don't think it counts

"Ok! Ok!" Asukas voice followed up. I heard the bodies of my friends collapse onto the soft grass of the hill. Johan began eagerly

"Dear little bro," my eyes widened. His brother _was_ alive "I have great news! The king is sending me to your village to help in the search for the missing servant Judai yuki." my happiness evaporated into panic as Johan continued "apparently Haou's clone has gotten free again and still hasn't been found. I will arrive tomorrow to search the village, Haou won't mind if I hang there a while before I leave. If you find this clone please restrain him from running away until I get there.

See ya soon, Jehu"

Jehu.

Saying this was bad would be an understatement

I was 100% screwed

Jehu was haou's personal guard and the one who normally gave me my punishments for running away. What I didn't understand was how those two could _possibly _be related. I mean… they look like they could be twins but Johan was nice and sweet and funny and selfless –cough- ill just stop there. And Jehu was vicious sadistic malicious and perverted… I could run away from here… but… I don't want to leave… I don't know whether asuka will be on my side for being in major trouble or Johans side, because this is his chance to see and impress his brother… I was so worried that they'd turn on me… they were the only friends I'd ever had… I still had a day right? I could still decide to escape before Jehu got here… Asukas laughing pulled me from my thoughts.

"To bad they won't find this 'Judai' kid" I felt a smile creep over my lips at Asukas words. She wasn't planning on abandoning me… my shoulders relaxed against the wood of the tree

"Maybe we could ask Jaden!" I heard him get to his feet "after all he is from the kingdom! Maybe on his way here he saw the clone!" asuka smiled

"Sure! You go look for him. I have to get some herbs then I'll catch up!" Johan nodded and ran off. I felt like crying. So much for being treated like a human… if Jehu finds me here tomorrow Johan will know I'm not even real. Not to mention I'll be dragged back to the castle for a new punishment… one again Asuka was the one to pull me from my thoughts

"Judai, you can come down now." She said solemnly. I swung down from my branch and landed gracefully on my feet.

"You seem to know absolutely everything about me. How did you figure out I was in that tree?"

"Women's intuition. That's not important now. What is important is getting you to a hiding spot for tomorrow. If jehu finds you its all downhill from there" I looked up at her sadly

"I know Jehu… he's horrible… how is he even related to Johan?" she smiled a bit

"Believe it or not around here he was just like Johan, Always smiling and helping people… but the king called him to the castle and that must be where he became the Jehu you know…"

"So I'm hiding till he leaves? Asuka you know that he could be here for a few weeks!" asuka bit her lip trying to decide what to do.

"I guess all I can do is bring you food. Just hide in the forest ok? I promise ill do all I can to make sure you're free by the time Jehu leaves" I nodded a bit hoping that this wouldn't be the end to my happiness

~authors notes~

Chara: I'm so late!

Haruka: yeah you said the new chapter would be up like last week.

Chara: I know…

Haruka: oh! And important announcement! Chara has reopened the poll on her page! Please vote! There are new choices!

Johan: why am I playing the stupid one?

Chara: now now Johan you're playing the blissfully unaware one.

Haruka: oh! And by the way! I know well get questions about Jehu. So if you're curious read the first chapter over again.

Chara: I will not answer questions that have the word Jehu in them!

Judai: it's time for charas malice corner! *cough* I mean review corner!

Seme Judai: I have sent you a private message replying to your review

**Luving randomness: Johan may finally see the truth in the next chapter *various oooooos sound from behind her* DUN DUN DUN. And I might pair asuka up with manjoume later in the story!**

Dgm-mega fan: thanks ^^

**Chrisandersenyuki: I love that paring to! But sadly… no one writes it and I have no ideas for it T.T**

Heartofhate1014: I don't think they'll be dating any time soon….

Haruka: yeah Johans blunt as hell and Judai may be found out in the next chapter

Chara: 'May' is the keyword!

**4evadaydreamer: your reviews are always so fun to read!**

**Haruka: um… look at the title of the story**

**Chara: and I'm sorry to say it could affect their relationship like… a lot.**

Avatarjasmin: thanks!


	4. Freedom only lasts so long

**Judais POV**

The sun sunk sending colors cascading across the sky; this marked my last day of being out in the open. I gulped and messed with my shirt helm. I couldn't help but wonder what Johan would think when I disappeared while his brother was here and reappeared when he left… it might seem suspicious, but it _is _Johan were talking about here… he might not even notice… I pulled my tattered hood over my head to hide my face in its shadow for a while. I wanted to see Johan once before I left but Asuka had advised me against it. She said he'd be more suspicious and the chance of me blurting something out was too high. Before anyone got up tomorrow Asuka and I had made plans to run out and hide me in the woods near town, with her being a medic she could simply say that she was going to look for herbs when she brought me food. I sighed and looked up at the sun

"Tomorrow" I whispered blinking back my tears. I hurried over to Asuka's hut and quickly closed the door. The smell of Asuka's fresh tea caught my nose as the sound of happily talking voices met my ears. Seeing as it was probably Kyoko and Haku I walked in

"Asuka-san what's-" I stopped in my tracks at the sight.

No….

No….

No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

"Jaden!" Johan chimed happily smiling widely at me "I haven't seen you all day!" amber eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. I thanked Ra my hood was hiding my face. As long as I didn't get close to him my identity was safe

"Hi Johan-kun" I said nervously

"Jaden this is my brother Jehu!" he happily shoved me towards the only person I didn't want to see

"I forgot something I had to do outside I'll be back soon" I squeaked bolting out the door and into the woods. He was early! He was mother fucking early and he knew I was here! This was not good. Not good at all. I scrambled up a tree to hide myself in case Jehu had followed me. The various luscious green leaves hid my small body nicely so I didn't expect him to find me here.

**Jehu's POV**

That was easy. I've been here for 10 minutes and I've found him. I chuckled darkly under my breath. I had three days to catch the stupid kid so I didn't see a problem. I blinked pretending to be oblivious

"Who was that?" Johan pouted

"Jaden… he's not usual like that… I don't know what's wrong with him today…"

Jaden huh? So he took a fake name to fool the poor people here into thinking he was a poor beggar or something. He's getting smarter but he's still coming back to the castle. I shrugged and drank some of the tea Asuka made me.

"Weird" she looked at me funny before shrugging

"So how's life in the castle?"

"Great! Haou-chan lets me do what I want most of the time! He's a great king when the clone is by his side!"

"Why does this clone keep running away" Johan tipped hi head to the side

"No one really knows. He's only told one guard and the guard was killed the next day!"

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell Haou what Judai said." I dead panned

"Judai?"

"The clone" Johan blinked

"That sounds familiar…" Johan looked down thinking intensely about it. Asuka laughed loudly pulling him from any kind of lead he might have gotten

"So! Who wants more tea?"

**Judais POV**

Two days… I had successfully stayed hidden for two days. I sighed and jumped down from my place in one of the various trees in this forest.

"How long did you think it would be till they found you?" I whipped around, my eyes widened

"Jehu" I whispered breathlessly. In his hand a small flower, he was looking at it lovingly and holding it close to his face. His lips were curved into a malicious smirk. He crushed the small flower.

"So you remember me Judai? Or should I say Jaden?" I bit my lip

"Why can I just be free" I felt tears come to my eyes but I bit them back, I was _not_ about to cry in front of _him _

"Because you not one of them." he smirked grabbing my shoulders gently "you weren't meant to be happy Judai. You were made to be a servant to our wonderful king" I wanted to fight but his words kept me frozen in place "do you really believe they cared? Asuka pitied you and if Johan had known he would have handed you over in an instant." I shook my head a bit

"No… he wouldn't…."

"Yes he would Judai. He'd hate you if he knew the truth. You _lied_ to him" I felt my eyes glaze over as my hope plummeted "you pretended to be human like him, if he knew. He would be disgusted" I vaguely felt metal and fabric snake around my neck. Jehu clipped a dogs' collar into place around my pale throat.

"He might even…" Jehu leaned in as if he was going to tell me some big secret "wish death upon you" the threat of my tears only got worse.

"Jehu!" our attention was brought to a blunette in the distance looking side to side for his brother.

"Would you look at that? Here's your chance to find out." Venom dripped from his voice

"Johan! Over here! I found him!" he called happily Johans face lit up. He ran towards us but frowned at what he saw; Jehu had a death grip on the collar making sure I wouldn't run away.

"What are you doing to Jaden-kun?" Jehu put on a fake surprised face

"You think his name is Jaden?"

'_No…'_

He looked at me smirking. He was obviously only doing this to rub salt in my wounds

"You made them think you were human again didn't you?"

'_No…'_

"Johan it seems as if you've been deceived by this lying whore of a _clone_" Johans eyes widened in shock

"Jehu I-"he was cut off

"Johan, I'll be back in about three days. I have to bring our friend _Judai _back to the kings' side. Where he _belongs"_ before Johan could speak Jehu dragged me off back to that hell of a castle…

He knows… he knows and he hates me…

~authors notes~

Chara: poor Judai *huggles Judai plushie*

Judai: 0.0 where did you get that

Chara: …I…don't know…

Haou: Judai. It's called magical fangirl powers of doom. Get used to it

Haruka: yeah, we all have to learn with it. Meanwhile I'm sending her to fangirl rehab

Chara: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!

Jehu: _wow_ I am an _asshole_ in this chapter

Judai: *glares* yeah. Kinda.

Haruka: before we forget VOTE ON OUR POLL! DO IT! NOW! Ahem… thank you for your time.

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

Chara: I just realized that you can't spell corner without corn : D

Haruka: *smacks forehead* we need to do something about your A.D.D

**Heartofhate1014: I totally just unintentionally stomped on the trust of Tyler-kun**

**Haruka: I'm rubbing off on you.**

**Chara: they really hate each other**

**Haruka: and I don't know why. **

**Chara: oh well…**

**Haruka: cookies!**

**Chara: where!**

Avatarjasmin: it's funny you should ask, 'Jehu' it in fact yubel Johan. He's not technically his own character but people make him one anyway. Most people give him his own personality as perverted and sadistic but sometimes he's kind and caring. He's not actually considered a character but he is in this story

**Ari-chan and ReNA: you know where I live *starts freaking out again***

**Haruka: *sighs* you know we love your death threats!**

**Chara: yeah! And here's your update! Please don't kill my family!**

Luving randomness: yeah he's happy. And now Jehu's gone again! With Judai!

**Chrisandersenyuki: really! That would be super-special-awesome! Thank you so much!**

Yuri n' chuka: Judai: *laughs* kuku? That's far worse than ju-chan! And don't worry we won't let her kill you

Johan: but if she threatens to kill us we may have to let her hurt you

Judai: yup.


	5. cant feel anymore

I didn't register a whole lot on the way back to the castle. I had obediently wrapped my arms around Jehu's waist and held on as he rode his jet black stallion back to where I would spend the rest of my days. I didn't want to run anymore… I wanted to lie down and let darkness consume me forever.

But I knew that would never happen

I was here. I couldn't leave. The dark magician girl that had created me and made this body. This form. To last for an eternity. Even if I ran a knife through my neck I would simply faint and wake up with the wound healed. I would be stuck to serve whatever king was in command no matter what happened. Jehu hadn't been surprised when I had obliged to his wished. He knew me as well as Haou and they both figured all you had to do to make me obedient was break me. At this point I realized I was like putty in their hands but I didn't care I laid my head against Jehu's back and fell into a shallow dreamless slumber.

~the kings clone~

"Judai…" I bolted awake to the caring sound of the king's voice

"Haou" I replied. It wasn't cold or cruel like I wanted it to be in fact it was vulnerable and pained. He looked sadly at me before pulling me into his arms. Normally I would fight to break his grip but I had no will left to do so

"Judai are you going to leave me again" I felt my eyes glaze over a bit, my voice was all but emotionless for my next sentence

"no." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking

"I love you, that boy you seem to be so fond of didn't" I dropped my lifeless brown eyes to the floor "I know you wish he did but that boy can't stand you."

"Is that so?" if nothing else my voice had less emotion than before. I believed him. How could I not? The king's word was absolute wasn't it? I felt my shoulders relax in the kings embrace. I couldn't feel the burning hatred for the man in front of me like I always had. I couldn't feel the warmth of hope. I couldn't feel love for Johan or sadness for what had happened…

I couldn't feel _anything_

Any human emotion I pretended to have finally slipped away. I knew they were never there. I'm not a human. Why would I have the emotions of one? I guess I had been clinging to the thought that I did… it didn't matter anymore. I knew my job. I was here only to serve the king. Nothing more. Nothing less. And since I was 'born' I had been slacking off in stupid thoughts of freedom.

This is my life.

This is my purpose.

I will do all in my power to fulfill what fate wants

"Judai I will have to give you a punishment" Haou whispered sadly. I had to be an example to everyone when I did something bad. Now was no exception

"Do what you see is fit" I replied eyes forward and devoid of all life.

"I'll leave you to five days in the dungeon with no food or water" he whispered. With a snap of his fingers guards were immediately by my side. Helping me to my feet and holding my arms so I wouldn't try to escape on the way there.

They were fools

Even when I was still pretending it wouldn't be my style to run away while witnesses were there. The endless walk to the dank coolness of the dungeon was lived in a comfortable silence.

For me anyway.

I walked quietly into the cell and sat on the rock hard bed I would be using for the next five days. The guards acknowledged me with an emotion they called pity. I lay silently on the bed, completely ignoring the warm droplets falling from my blood shot brown orbs.

**Johans POV**

"Asuka! Asuka!" I swiftly entered the small hut of my friend. I was out of breath and messy but all that mattered right now was the truth. She walked out of the kitchen smiling at me

"Hey Johan, did ya find Jehu?" I nodded and looked down. She frowned

"What?"

"J-Jaden… he took Jaden! He said his name was Judai and called him a clone! Asuka what the hell is going on!" her eyes widened

"w-what?" she took a step back clutching her heart. Her eyes welled up with tears but she quickly blinked them away

"Johan… sit down" her voice lowered to a whispered. Pain erupted in my chest along with fear and confusion. I abided by her wished and sat in one of the chairs. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"you know the king had a replica of himself made a few years back right" I nodded slowly curious what this had to do with the subject "you understand that that replica was made by the kings high sorcerer's apprentice as a practice spell. It was given the ability to think, breath, and work on its own. That apprentice made a living breathing person that was part of the king. Now, I'm sure you've heard all the time how it runs away time after time only to get captured again?"

"Yes…" I replied slowly beginning to understand

"It was given the name 'Judai' Judai is the boy Kyoko and Haku found passed out in the field. He didn't want you to turn him in or think less of him so he lied and told you his name was 'Jaden', when Jehu got here looking for the clone he found Judai showed him to you and took off for the castle." My jaw dropped

"We gotta save him." she smiled widely

"My thoughts exactly"

~authors notes~

Chara: done!

Haruka: took ya long enough

Chara: well I didn't see you helping

Haruka: I'm your editor; I can do whatever I want

Chara: yeah whatever

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Ari-Chan and ReNA: Jehu: ahhh!**

**Haou: that's right… worship me**

**Chara: yay new death threat!**

Chrisandersenyuki: Jehu: *screams like a girl*

Johan: I will!

**Yuri n chuka: Jehu: ow! Why does everyone want to hurt me today!**

**Judai: *emotionless* yes I guess so.**

Luving reandomness: haou: shes smart not to piss me off

Jehu: and yet I am not intimidating?

**wIsHiNstaR214: Judai: nothing has happened to me yet**

**Johan: I'm thinking I need to save my mysterious brunette**

rukia.k1: thanks

**Hikari-no-rose: Judai and Johan: yay chocolate!**

**Chara: *Drools over yaoi* here's your update!**

Goddessofphantoms: I plan to update… NOW!

Haou and Judai: we meet again!


	6. authors note

~authors notes~

Ha-ha! You guys thought I was giving you a new chapter!

Haruka: she's not lazy but she's been plagued with writers block

Chara: its quiet tragic really

Haruka: so we want to ask you if you have any ideas for the time leading up to Johan saving Judai.

Chara: pretty pretty pretty please give us ideas! Well dedicate the next chapter to whoever gives us one!

Haruka: even if we don't use yours!


	7. tunnels and promises

**Judais POV**

My sentence had come and gone quicker than I had expected. Haou was pleased that I hadn't tried to run away yet, but that didn't make his leash on me any longer. A guard and my creator escorted me wherever I went but I did my best to ignore them.

I'd spent the last week memorizing every part of the castle, which evidently, was hard as hell. There were numerous mini labyrinth tunnels that would be used in emergencies. They were the first thing I promised myself I'd learn, because the chance of an emergency was large and not even Haou knew his way around the tunnels.

"Judai!" the word rung throughout the dark hallways. The voice was easily identified as the kings. "Where are you?"

"Right here Haou-sama" I walked towards the sound of his voice.

"Where's right here?"

"In front of you Haou-sama" I replied holding up a dim candle to see him better he smiled and looked back to the girl who made me

"Mana-chan will you light this hallway for us"

"Hai!" with a snap of the girls fingers the dank tunnel was illuminated. He nodded to the guard who took my candle before he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was scared you ran again" he breathed a sigh of relief

"I will never run again my king" I replied stoically. I could all but feel him frown when I didn't react to his hug

"Embrace me Judai" he ordered, I did as I was told but his satisfaction only moved further away "be happy! What happened to the fun loving mischievous Judai you used to be?"

"Forgive me my king. I did not wish to fool you with that fake act of human emotions"

"Judai you have emotions I know mana-chan gave them to you" I looked over to the sorceress who nodded with a confused look on her face

"I did. I'm sure of it!" Haou glared for a moment signaling that she was not to talk out of turn again; mana closed her mouth and looked down.

"Gomenasai Haou, only humans have emotions." He growled for a moment before smashing his lips to mine. I kept the urge to punch him at bay as he pulled away.

"What was that for your majesty?"

"Do you feel anything now Judai?"

"No" I knew my eyes were betraying me, I felt the emotions I had pretended to have pouring out of them. Anger, pain, hatred, sadness, brokenness everything portrayed itself through my light brown eyes. Haou gasped, I fought back the tears that threatened to make themselves known as I battled myself

Why?

I didn't have any emotions…

So why are they coming out?

What am I doing? One final thought ran through my mind before my body gave out

Where was Johan?

**Johans POV**

The ground under me was soft and warm. I brushed away the small puffs cotton that tickled my arms and nose as I made my way through the heavenly place. I kept my eyes forward as my favorite spot came into sight. At the bottom of the tree on that small hill, Judai sat watching the sunset. My eyes widened and I began to run

"Judai!" I called "Judai is that really you?" blank brown eyes turned to stare at me in bewilderment

"Johan?" he asked. I fell to my knees in front of him and hugged the small brunette

"How did you escape the king?"

"Escape the- why are you in my dreams?" I blinked

"Dreams?"

"I fell unconscious, ended up here and now you come along. Why?"

"I… don't know… wait! I fell asleep while asuka was looking over the castle lay out and ended up here to!" I grabbed his shoulders "do you know what this means?" he stared blankly at me

"No."

"Our paths were destined to cross! Were made for each other!" he tipped his head to the side

"No. I was made to serve king Haou. I don't have a destiny"

"Yes. You do Judai! And once asuka and I break you out of that hell of a castle then all will be good again!"

"'breaking me out' of the castle will do no good. Haou will behead you and the world will continue to turn"

"Nonsense!"

"Fool" I frowned at the lack of emotion

"Judai what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I've simply started to understand to I am"

"No. Judai's happy, loving, and mischievous. You're emotionless."

"I never had emotions."

"Judai will you marry me?"

"What?" he spluttered, his eyes got wide and his face flushed

"See? You do have emotion!" I received a sharp slap across the face

"Baka! You have no right to toy with people like that!"

"See you referred to yourself as a 'person' to!" he growled

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"But I'm your baka ju-chan!" he raised his hand to slap me again. But thought better of it and sighed.

"Don't come after me Johan. You _will_ lose your head"

"Then your worth losing it over"

"Don't be stupid! I love the king and only the king!" tears built up in his eyes

"That's not true now is it?" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me

"Don't treat me like a child" he hissed

"Only children lie out of fear." I whispered "you have emotions and you don't love that horrible king right"

"No…" he pushed me away "no…" he stood and started running. I frowned but thought better of chasing him.

Judai. Mark my words. You will be free. I promise you, you will no longer _ever_ have a reason to lie

~authors notes~

*pants* done!

Haruka: took you long enough

Chara: you always say that!

Haruka: because you're lazy

Chara: oh and your any better?

Johan: break it up!

Both: shut up!

Johan: *hides*

Judai: Chara would like to announce that this chapter is dedicated to Chrisandersenyuki, heart of hate1014, Yuri n' chuka and avatarjasmin! She couldn't have done it without you guys. She would also like to say that those of you who are or were reading her FMA you smile, I wince story has been taken down. She is now working on a rewrite of it chapters 1 and 2 have already been posted! And now on to the review corner!

**Heartofhate1014: Chara: *Winces* didn't you break up with Tyler-kun**

**Haruka: all the more reason to celebrate with chainsaws, fire, and a corpse that no one will be able to identify!**

**Chara: *shakes head* how many times have I told you **_**not **_**to steal my chainsaw!**

Luving randomness: Judai: ow! I have a good reason for giving up!

Johan: I love to know that you guys have so much faith in me

Jehu: you're mean!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Haou: please you can't hurt me**

**Jehu: she can do far worse than hurt you my friend far far worse**

**Haou: like what?**

**Jehu: she's a fanfic writer! She can do anything!**

**Haou: I forgot that little detail…. Umm… have mercy?**

Avatarjamsin: thank you thank you thank you! Your idea was very helpful. Though I am sorry your idea was not quite what I had in mind

**Rukia.k1: thank you so much!**

Yuri n' chuka: Haruka: torture him first. *nods in approval*

Jehu: what! I have another Idea! How about we don't kill me! How does that sound?

Haruka: it sounds like less fun.

Johan: I'm not a monster…

Judai: I know you're not!


	8. Allies

**Johans POV**

I waited for Jehu to return for days. He had certainly taken his sweet time coming back! By day seven I had nearly given up hope of him ever returning and begun to edit my plans. By day eight I had almost finished my new 'save Jade- I mean Judai operation,' and finally on day nine a knock resounded Asuka and I's door. When I' gone to answer it the door swung inward knocking me mercilessly in the face. I clutched my nose fearing it had broken in the possessed woods rampage, the warm liquidy feeling pooling at the bottom of my cupped palms didn't help prove my theory wrong…

I muffled my curses and looked up towards who dare hurt me with my own house. Of course there in all his smug glory stood Jehu. A large black cloak covered his riding outfit, the hood lay over his head but his vibrant orange eyes pierced through the darkness of the shade, some of his wild teal locks hung where they were visible.

"you know bro I thought I'd taught you enough about fighting that you wouldn't be defeated by anyone in this little town" he laughed "what? Did Asuka beat you up for not doing your laundry or something?"

I scowled and glared though I'm sure I looked much less threatening with my hands covering my face and blood trickling down my chin "actually I was just fine until you felt the need to throw the fucking door open!"

He paused for a brief moment before laughing three times as hard "you got your ass kicked by a door" somehow managed to make its way through his hysterics. I blushed and glared harder trying to give him a DO-NOT-PISS-ME-OFF-ANY-FURTHER look that my stupid brother failed to comprehend

"It was _you wielding _a door that hurt me" I accused. My voice was muffled through my hands and the metallic scent of my own blood was beginning to make me feel faint… id never liked the smell of blood…

"You still got your ass kicked by a door"

"shut up" I retaliated weakly picking myself off the floor and walking into the kitchen, the tiny hut Asuka and I called home only had three rooms, a kitchen, her medical room, and the bedroom that consisted on two little mattresses on the floor.

Jehu with his impatient nature and lack of manners walked in without being invited and nosily slammed the door behind him. A high pitched half-scream rung from the other side. I turned to look, my hands still covering most of my face as he slowly opened the door again. Sitting on her butt with some spilt herbs and her old woven basket was Asuka. She was clutching her nose now as well; some blood trickled out of her palms

"Danmit Jehu!" she hissed making no attempt to hide her language "didn't you hear me yelling at all?" I snickered a bit. For once Asuka's anger wasn't directed at me. it wasn't fun when she was going off in your direction, seeing as she was probably the scariest person in the entire village, but when she exploded at someone else you couldn't help but feel a bit of schadenfreude.(1)

What was funnier was how scared Jehu was his pride had melted through the moment she had gotten hit "n-no…" he tried to hide the girly squeak in his voice to no avail.

"what the hell do you think you're doing here anyway" she had started picking her herbs off the ground with her one free hand while holding her bleeding nose with the other "after taking your brothers love interest away to that awful king!"

This time Jehu snapped. "Awful? Haou heika (2) is wonderful! He's the best king we've ever had! Plus Judai's not even human! He's not even in Johans league!" I sighed, while listening to the two of them bicker the thought that it would be best to stop my bleeding and clean my face dominated my mental to-do list.

"How is that murderous dictator wonderful? He's forcing Judai to do things he doesn't want to do! He's a horrible man! And Judai _is_ human! He thinks and feels just like we do Jehu! So don't give me any of that 'he's a magically created clone' shit!" I washed my nose out with some of the water id brought up from the well and splashed it on my face. The blood cleaned away easily. After that I tilted my head back and plugged my nose, silently waiting for the bleeding to stop.

"He's not forcing Judai to do anything he wasn't made to do!" Asuka glared; unlike me she could still look intimidating while clutching a bloody nose.

"Think about it like this Jehu. What if you were magically created and Johan was king" I didn't like where this was going "and he tried to make you love him" they ignored my overly loud 'Ew!' "But feeling creeped out you ran away. Each time you were captured and punished. And suddenly one time when you ran away you met Haou. Just a peasant but you fell in love. Then you were dragged back to the castle by me. Would you want to be saved! Would you call Johan horrible? Would you think he was horrible in that situation!" Jehu looked guilty for a moment

"Well… he's my brother… I couldn't hate him…" her glare got worse

"You aren't brothers in the scenario Jehu so answer my question" Jehu began looking more and more uncomfortable.

"Well…. Yes… but this is different"

"This is no different Jehu. You'd want to be saved so Judai wants to be saved you'd want to make it back to your one true love Haou so Judai wants to make it back to Johan" in my own shock and Jehu's embarrassed defense we both managed to yell at the same time,

"I don't love Haou heika!" and

"Judai loves me!" Asuka face palmed

"Yes you do Jehu. And I thought you would have figured that out by now Johan!" she shook her head "I'm surrounded by idiots"

Jehu frowned "so let me guess. You two need my help to rescue Johans precious fake-human" I scowled

"Don't call him that" Jehu sighed

"Is that a yes or not?"

I looked down "yes we need your help" he smiled a tiny bit

"Ok then. What's your plan?"

~authors notes~

(1)- Its German for happiness at the misfortune of others LOOK UP THE SONG

(2)- Heika means his or your highness

Chara: done! Oh my god this poor fic has been sitting in the dust for months!

Haruka: no shit lazy-ass

Chara: I thought your new year's resolution was to curse less.

Haruka: yeah but I gave up on it

Chara: lovely…

Judai & Haou: we got no screen time here!

Chara: sorry you two but this is Johans hero time and Jehu's 'becoming-a-hero- time

Judai: oh… ok

Haou: I demand more screen time!

Chara: *ignoring him* and we have a huge thanks to rrter for sending us a message and kicking our asses into shape!

Haruka: before we let Judai start the corner we have some questions. What are your new year's resolutions?

Judai: it's time for Chara's review corner!

**The KeyBlades Chosen: Chara: YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME**

**Haruka: I agree with rick Haou can be a bastard**

**Haou: I'm standing right here!**

**Haruka: so?**

Soul of an elemental alchemist: don't worry about that I don't judge anyone much ^^

Haruka: interesting that's nice news I hope all goes well for once

**Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: yay hug!**

**Haou: *pales* be nicer? I've been nice! He just keeps running away!**

**Johan: *points to chainsaw, flamethrower, and care bear* perfect saving Judai weapons!**

Ari-chan and ReNA: welcome back (sorry it's been so long) ReNA-chan! Do you have your own account yet?

**Yuri n' chuka: Johan: yay! **

**Haou: *happily steps back* thank you**

**Jehu: Ah!**

**Johan: I'm not a baka!**

**Jehu:…thanks?**

Luving Randomness: Judai: ow!

Jehu: hey! I'm a good guy! Don't wish death upon me!

Johan: *laughs nervously* ok I'm pretty sure you just threatened my life but that's ok! I'll save Judai no matter what!

**Sakural7865: Judai: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stab you!**

**Johan: I. Am. Not. A. baka!**

Greed of the homunculi: Judai: *blushes* he was joking! I'm not marrying him!

Chara: poor Edward *hugs him* I luvles you!

Haruka: go envy!

Haou: poor greed…

**Rrter: thanks for kicking my ass into shape like I said earlier. YOU ROCK**

**Haruka: here's the new chapter**

**Everyone else: thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Unintentional Revenge

**Judais POV**

It had been days after Johan had met me in my dreams assuring me of my emotions. Sometimes between that gap of time a rebellious thought would run through my mind causing me to break a dish or escape into the tunnels after losing my guards. I liked the feeling, nostalgia warmed my chest and adrenalin pumped through my veins. Hope would rise warmer than the nostalgia when I went to sleep in pitiful thoughts of seeing Johan.

Maybe my subconscious kept the illusion of emotions for so long that without it I'd just, poof, disappear. I almost wished that was the case. If it was true than if Haou did get his wish-As my master always has-And I lost all my rebellious thoughts and emotions I'd be gone and he'd have lost. I guess that's always what I wanted to do to him. Show him no one can have everything

King or not

I wanted him to know the pain I should've felt when Johan was ripped away from me. I wanted him to know the sorrow and mourning of having two friends and a place to call home torn away because of someone else's selfish intentions. I wanted to have him feel love and know that it would never be returned. No matter what.

But I'd already shown him that hadn't I?

I'd torn myself away from him, insulted him, ignored him, and worried him to death at least eight times over. And honestly now… I feel… regret. Up until now I had seen myself as completely blameless. But No one is blameless. It was a human trait to screw up and hurt others-whether intentional or not-and seeing as I had done it over and over again it proves that human traits were natural to me, emotions, likes, dislikes, good things and bad. I wasn't perfect like I was created to be

And I loved it. I loved being defective if It meant I understood. If it meant I could learn and understand my mistakes as something more than-

"Yes master, I'm sorry I have disappointed you. It will not happen again"

Just the fact that I could screw up started meaning the world to me. Johans words gained greater meaning in my mind and I could feel my love for trouble and him coming back stronger than ever

And suddenly, I wanted to apologize, Let Haou know that yes I did understand what I did was wrong, and let him know I love him as a brother would love a brother. I would continue to cause him trouble but I wouldn't hate him.

And maybe I'd be forgiven

I would understand of course if he didn't forgive me. But hey, everything's worth a shot.

Now, I'm going to stop my rant there and to go back to being completely honest-I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I was in one of the deepest parts of the labyrinth of tunnels. Far away from those who were supposed to be watching me. Regrettably I was just too damn good at this running away thing

I swear I must be the master of hide and seek

The worst part of this whole affair was the fact that those idiots the king called guards had probably come in after me and lost their way trying to find me. So of course I had to get up and head out to find them.

Weaving my way through the tunnels I set out, calling names and making loud noises so that they could follow them, but none of my calls were answered. Of course being the stubborn idiot I was I refused to leave them behind to rot and worked faster to find them, I was almost convinced they hadn't come in to find me when I tripped. The landing was way too soft for its own good, and not only was the ground higher up than it was supposed to be; but it was moving, sluggishly, but it was moving.

Up, down, up, down

It moved Rythmaticly, but strained by my weight. I quickly got up and looked down to see my two guardians. Currently they were none more than two poor castle guards assigned to the lately easier-than-usual task of watching my every move. They didn't really seem to be hurt which was relieving but they were both disarmed and knocked out. Someone else had managed to get down there…

It would have been in the few hours since I escaped that they would have came down here looking for me so whoever had done this couldn't be very far-especially since this was my turf and no one else alive knew how to successfully navigate these tunnels.

"Stupid! Your going the wrong way" A hushed hiss came along with quiet footfalls into earshot

"Do you know your way around these tunnels? No you don't. So shut up! I know where I'm going"

"You're both idiots. For the love of God why did we use _this_ way to get it? I mean obviously neither of you know your way in or out of this damn place. I just know we're going in circles"

All three voices sounded eerily familiar. I couldn't bring myself to breathe for fear that whoever it was would find me. I mean-if I could keep the element of surprise on my side I may have just been able to take on three people

"I can't shake the feeling we aren't alone…" I bit my tongue after the soft female voice sounded, far closer than it had been a moment ago

"And I think your imagining things. Listen even If someone else was in this labyrinth they wouldn't be able to get to us very easily, anyone here is as lost as we are and probably not nearly as strong" Came a stronger male voice, ugh these people… Their names were on the tip of my tongue! I stared in the direction of the voices as three figures became visible at the end of the dimly lit corridor

Oh my God… 

Authors' notes

Chara: I know it sucks and Yup. I've been dead. don't worry though I'm writing this from hell

Haruka: Some serious Hiatus has been going on with Chara, Thanks to school, watching new anime, role-playing, and just plan laziness and procrastination

*Johan, Judai,Haou,Jehu,Asuka, Jim, Kenzan and the rest of the GX cast ignore us completely*

Chara: Go-men-a-sai! This time we aren't going to make any promises of updates anytime soon so wait another half year and maybe we'll get around to updating but this fic isn't dead yet

Haruka: Nor are any of our other fics

Chara: We are just too lazyyyyyy

Haruka: Also there's a new poll on our page, please go and vote

Chara: We'll update one of our GX chapters every three votes we get

Haruka: Thank you, and now to the corner!

**Soul of an Elemental Alchemist: Johan: Hold on! Hold on! Why are you threatening me worse that you threatened Jehu? I'm gonna save him! Don't hurt me!**

**Judai: *Nods blissfully unaware of all the violent threats* Thank you for the reassurance!**

Chrisandersenyuki: Jehu: *Blushes* what are you talking about? I have no ulterior motives! *Obviously lying*

Haou: What are you talking about? Forcing people to do things is nicer than threatening them and their family to do your bidding

**Yuri n'chuka: Jehu: *Mutters spitefully about the fluffy comment* Yeah, Yeah I won't screw up**

**Chara: My new year's resolution to update failed ^^'**

Ari-Chan and ReNA: Jehu: Yup! Now! If I play the hero maybe Haou will finally see how much better I am for him than Judai and we can finally have a frikking happy ending!

**The KeyBlades Chosen: Jehu: Hey! That door is a worthy opponent! And I can totally help save Judai from Haou! Just watch me!**

Luving Randomness: Jehu: I have a terrible feeling about this…

Haou: You can't replace me! I'm the king!

Jehu: *Grins* you keep telling yourself that, but I think she could if she wanted to. Then you and I could live in the country! And have three children! And raise them to kill the innoc-

Haou: *Whacks him over the head* Shut up stupid

**Sakural7865: You're welcome! Thanks!**

rrter123: Nope, you still rock, even if you didn't kick my ass to update again

Haou: Who ever said anything about love? I'm not going to fall in love with that Idiot!

Jehu: Oh yes you are~

**Nariko Izuki Aizen: Thanks!**

Artistic Jun: Thanks!

**Rowenna J. Anderson: Here's your update! Thank you very much!**

Bella loves pastery: ITS COMING OUT RIGHT KNOW! Here's your update!


End file.
